random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario and the Starry Sky
Super Mario and the Starry Sky is a game for the Nintendo Wii, released in 2013. It is often treated as the third instalment of the Super Mario Galaxy series. Story Once upon a time, there was a civilisation of stars called the Lumas. They dwelled in the Starry Sky, where no humans ventured. One day, however, a girl named Rosalina found a white Luma whose mother had suspiciously gone missing... In the present day, the Star Festival, devoted to the Lumas, has come to an end. But the night keeps carrying on, showing no sign of giving way to daylight. Princess Peach wishes to investigate, but cannot do so without worrying Toadsworth, her advisor. Toadsworth convinces a shy blue Toad to accompany Peach. Mario and Luigi then come over to join her as well. Soon, they come across a Luma, which leads them to Rosalina's house. Here, they find Rosalina and a small group of Lumas, who became aware of the theft of the Starry Sky's Power Stars and wish to gather them to restore the daylight. Gameplay Rosalina's house links to the eight worlds of the game, which are accessed through domes in her house. Each world has three main areas, two bonus areas, one unlockable area and either one or two boss areas. There are up to four Power Stars in each area - in most areas, these would be the main Star, the rare Star, the boss Star and the coloured Star, which can only be obtained in a special trial which is unlocked by collecting every other star in the area. In areas with bosses, there is only one Star. In the areas, the player uses the Nunchuk's Control Stick to move, A to jump and a shake of the remote to perform a spin attack. Point the remote at the screen to move the Cursor, which can collect any coins it touches. You may shoot these coins as projectiles by pointing and pressing B, although one may also choose to save up their coins, as they are used to unlock bonus areas. Getting hit will reduce the character's health, and once it reaches zero they are sent back to Rosalina's house unless they have an extra life. There are four playable characters with different properties - Mario has greater spin attack range, Luigi can jump higher, Peach can float after a jump and Toad can move faster. You can swap your playable character by talking to the character you wish to swap to at Rosalina's house. Additionally, another player may control a second cursor. This cursor, much like player one's cursor, can be used to collect coins and shoot them with the B Button. Items Stage Elements Areas You must collect a certain number of stars to unlock each area. There are some exceptions to this case. World 1 World 1 can be accessed through the Lounge Dome. World 2 World 2 can be accessed through the Diner Dome. World 3 World 3 can be accessed through the Kitchen Dome. World 4 World 4 can be accessed through the Studio Dome. World 5 World 5 can be accessed through the Bedroom Dome. World 6 World 6 can be accessed through the Workshop Dome. World 7 World 7 can be accessed through the Attic Dome. World 8 World 8 can be accessed through the Conservatory Dome. Secret This stage is automatically entered after completing Dry Bowser's Wind Castle. After beating the game, it can be played on its own by talking to Rosalina. Bosses Rosalina's House This section covers the format of Rosalina's House. *Library: A large candle is seen, marked with a number equal to the number of Stars you have collected. The flame of the candle changes colour as you collect more and more Stars, starting as red and being blue in colour by the time you have collected all 200 Stars. On either side of the candle is a bookcase, and in front of it are Rosalina and the characters you are not currently playing as. Polari, a black Luma, is also here, showing the player a map of the house if talked to. *Lounge: A little way to the left of the Library is a quilted dome, which can be entered to access World 1. Once the Main Star of Ruined Region is obtained, the members of the Toad Brigade are seen in a space nearby, which holds several sofas and a bed. *Diner: Positioned to the top left of the Lounge is an oven-like dome, which can be entered to access World 2. A star-shaped table is found next to this dome. *Kitchen: At the top of a staircase near the Diner is a dome resembling a cupcake, which can be entered to access World 3. *Studio: To the right of the Library is a wide-open area, with a bookshelf-like dome which can be entered to access World 4. There are three canvases found in this area. *Bedroom: After a short path at the far end of the Studio, there is a dome made of soft materials, which can be entered to access World 5. A bunk bed is found on either side of this dome. *Workshop: At the top of a staircase near the Bedroom is a metallic dome, which can be entered to access World 6, and a workbench with some tools on it. *Attic: At the middle of a bridge which connects the Kitchen and Workshop, there is a platform which rises if stepped on, leading to a wooden area with a dome resembling a cardboard box, which can be entered to access World 7. *Conservatory: Below the bridge which connects the Kitchen and Workshop is an area made of glass, with a grassy, flower-covered dome which can be entered to access World 8. This area connects to the back of the Library. Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Wii